User blog:Browseitall/22/Dec/16 - 4th Transcended Boden Wave
This patch brings us *Transcended Hellhawk and Trigger *Christmas Drop *Misc Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Hellhawk #'Shadow Slash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6940% damage to one enemy and silences it for 8 seconds. Consumes no "Energy". When successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 2 #'Shadows ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 7120% damage to enemy. Inflicts 380% damage every second for 11 seconds. Consumes no "Energy". When successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 3 #'Reaper's Sickle ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 9100% damage and 6100% damage to one enemy. energy: 4 #''Death Energy'' (Passive 1) Increases for self and adds 44% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by he vanishes for 6 seconds, reduces all Area of Effect damage by 40% for self and all his Melee attacks will hit critically. 15 sec #''Death's Scream'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Skill damage by 10% and reduces entire enemy party's Skill Damage by 30%. For each Transcended Boden in team, further increases Skill Damage by 10% for self. Additionally, Hellhawk can detect vanished enemies and reduces Area of Effect damage by 40% for self. Also, increases DEX by 70% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. #''Shadow Devil'' (MAX) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 12100% damage and 8100% damage to one enemy, as well as removing all its buffs and vanishing for 6 seconds. Additionally, decreases damage received by 40% for self while vanished. When this skill (Read Notes) hits the enemy critically, "Energy" is not consumed. Also, increases maximum "Energy" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Sickle" will no longer consume "Energy" and grant 1 "Energy" instead, when successfully hit. energy: 5 #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks one enemy and steals 1 of its buffs. Also, chance to gain 1 "Energy" during normal attack. Notes: His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. "Energy" is located in his resource bar and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. "When this skill" either refers to one of his "Death..." skills or his MAX passive. Think there is a typo in the patch notes, so it's difficult to tell. Transcended Trigger #'Penetrating Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6922% damage to one enemy. Dispels Invulnerability and additionally inflicts 7240% damage upon doing so. 10.5 sec #'Arrow of Destruction ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 7700% damage to entire enemy party. Decreases Defense of hit targets by 33% and inflicts 440% damage over time for 9 seconds. 12.1 sec #'"혼신 의 사격" ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Fires arrows for 3 seconds (Read Notes) to remove all buffs from entire enemy party and inflict 5600% damage. Also, inflicts a debuff that increases Ranged damage received by 40%. Arrow Trigger is immune while casting this skill. 42 sec #''Roar of the Tiger ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 9400% damage back to the (one) enemy (Read Notes), over a 3 second period. 5 sec #''Titan's Power'' (Passive 2) Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, and the third attack always inflicts maximum damage (not clear whether thats the 10 times damage). Increases entire allied party's Boss Damage by 34%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, further increases Boss Damage by 30% for self. When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged Damage, decreases damage received by 50% for self. #''Giant's Descended'' (MAX) Arrow Trigger's Active skills have a chance to inflict 2 times its damage. Upon using "혼신 의 사격" (3rd Active) ignores 100% Defense of the target and critically hits. #'Normal Attack:' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Fires arrows for 3 seconds" shall probably just indicate a channel. Reminder, when a unit channels it is unable to undergo any other actions, but can be interact with. Draco Brightspark's 3rd Active is such a (special) channel skill. Passive 1 makes use of the "Counterattack" mechanic shown by Atlas. A normal phrasing was used here and the term avoided, because Gamevil may not use the term like that. Events and XMas Specials * Ally ticket every day through logging in (22.Dec ~ 28.Dec) *Christmas Bells Drop Event (22.Dec ~ 5.Jan) **Tradeable for Tickets, Skill Cards, Allies, Jewelry or Accessories *IOS problems **Seems like IOS is not getting changes to the recent Stat Locking System just yet and a new update will be deployed in January for that. *Golden Knight Brooch (22.Dec ~ 5.Jan) **Instant reward through the purchase of the 110000 WON Ruby package, SSS Bundle Package or Transcended Essences Package, during the event duration *Stats: **Gold Aq. +88.00% XP Aq. +65.00% Ally Aq. +12.00% Chance for max stat on equipement +65.00% **2 Set Effect: Weapon Attack +2437 Critical Damage +540.0 Max Weapon Attack +5850 **3 Set Effect: Max HP +1000000 Attack Speed +90 Def Penetration +333.0 Stat Locking Changes :Read more about the system from last patch. A convenient feature added that leads directly to the system menu by clicking the locks next to the stats. The Combine menu will now also feature a shortcut button to the system menu when equipment is dragged into the slots. Other convenient changes encompass the "instant buy" pop up window when the player runs out of scrolls. Category:Blog posts